


Come around again

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Series: Serenate [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A Serenate drabble series.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: Serenate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Come around again

This is a drabble book I started based on a different ways to say I love you, on another site. I chose Serena and Nate because I barely write Serenate anymore and I miss them. I hope you enjoy! Don’t forget to leave kudos and review!  
“I love you.” Her icy blue eyes pierced through his and anyone could see Nate Archibald was visibly stunned. First it was “I didn’t come back for you, Nate.” Now she was telling him that she loved him?  
“Serena no offense but, what the fuck?” Nate wasn’t sure how to even react.  
“I know I um-what I meant was that we need to talk. I mean, if you have time.” Serena stutters losing the bright tone she so often used, Serena put on a front with a lot of people...not even Blair knew her like Nate did. Nobody ever would.  
“Trust me, I’ve got time.” Nate shook his head.  
“Nate.” Blair looked at her boyfriend, with sad eyes.  
“Blair, we’re done. You slept with Chuck. You want Chuck. Not me.” Nate’s icy blue eyes pierced through her dainty form.  
“But you and Serena can’t...”Blair trails off, saddened by everything that was going on.  
“I saw him first and you knew that. You knew that I liked him, but asked him out anyway. Why did you do that?” Serena spoke, and the brunette wouldn’t meet her best friends eyes.  
“You didn’t deserve him.” Blair sighs.  
“How was that up for you to decide, Blair? Things could have been so different.” Nate shook his head in disbelief.  
“So what? You still chose Serena over everything.” Blair looked at him.  
“You’re right, I did. I’m not sorry, I’m not going to apologize. We shouldn’t have had sex when I was dating you but, I don’t regret anything other then that. Serena is you’re best friend...why are you being like this?” Nate was in total disbelief right now.  
“I didn’t want to love you...I really didn’t. I never wanted to fall in love with my best friends boyfriend but, I did. I am. I can try and deny it all I want but, I’m not happy with anyone else.” Serena spoke up, her words causing Nate’s expression soften, and his lips curve into his usual smile.  
“I’m gonna kiss you.” Nate smiled, walking over to the beautiful blonde he had loved ever since he could remember.  
“I’m gonna barf.” Blair made a face.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been dying to hear you say that.” Serena gives a relieved smile, her Tiffany box blue eyes sparkling as she looked at the boy who had always owned her heart. With a slow smile, Nate held her face in his hands and, leaned down to kiss her.

I love you too, S.”


End file.
